Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters Trilogy
Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters Trilogy are the nine sets of tokusatsu kaiju films produced by Toho. It is the nine entries in the Mega Man ZX Shippuden. The Godzilla trilogy was released to Japanese theaters on December 14, 2018. Plot The plot takes place after Miwa Tome won the election and the ascension to the throne as queen of the Eggman Empire. Godzilla: the Conquering Storm= Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Dens. Named Desghidorah, this three-headed dragon was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous moths. These monsters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, human-like, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Desghidorah was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Three Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. Though the benevolence of Moll and Lora was undeterred, Belvera became twisted and vengeful due to the mass extinction of her race. These tiny fairies, along with one final guardian named Mothra, lingered on for thousands of millennia. In order to preserve her species, Mothra gave birth to an egg in 1997; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, a logging company uncovered the subterranean prison of the demonic hydra that had ravaged the Earth so long ago. When the seal that had bound the creature was removed from the area; Moll and Lora fought Belvera for control of the artifact, with Taiki and his mother, his friends Paul Gekko unsuccessfully trying to intervene and Wakaba knocked out cold during the entire battle. Belvera prevailed and managed to release Desghidorah from its rocky tomb, in order to exact her warped plans for destruction. Paul Gekko recognized the detestable dragon as Queen Ghidorah and Taiki telling Murakumo that there is a monster coming out of the water. It was Godzilla. Despite Queen Ghidorah's tremendous power, Godzilla managed to kill it by severing it's middle and right heads and then destroying the body with the atomic breath and thus burning the world destroyer to ashes and buried it into the mountains. |-|Godzilla: The Galactic Terror= On the island of Okinawa, the same, furry creature is discovered again, but this time by a little girl named Shiori. Unfortunately, as she examines the creature, she is spotted by a couple of bullies from her school. She had ratted on them earlier that day, and the two boys were out for revenge. She runs and hides, but is soon discovered. But before the two kids can do anything to Shiori, they hear a voice from above them and look up to see a small, dragon-like creature hanging from a tree branch. As it swoops down at them, they notice a small woman riding on its back. The woman demands the return of the furry animal, whom she identifies as a "Ghogo". Shiori holds out the flower basket in which she placed the Ghogo and the dragon quickly snatches it and flies away. Back on the ground, Shiori grabs the Ghogo, whom she had removed from the basket before handing it over to the woman and her steed, and flees. A few seconds later, the woman and her dragon, who are none other than the evil Elias Belvera and her robotic counterpart Garu-Garu, realize that they have been tricked and fly after the little girl. As Shiori runs, she and the two bullies are fired at by Garu-Garu's energy beams. Suddenly, something behind Belvera fires at her, and the small Elias turns around to see none other than her two sisters, Moll and Lora, pursuing her on their own steed, Fairy. As the sisters battle, Shiori and the two boys run through the woods ,protecting the Ghogo from harm. They eventually emerge onto the beach and succeeded in loosing Belvera. Unfortunately, one of the boys cut open his knee after a nasty fall. As he holds the small Ghogo, the small creature literally urinates on his leg, and the three kids watch in awe as the liquid rapidly heals the wound. The children are then greeted by Moll and Lora, who explain that the Ghogo is an ancient creature from the ancient city of Nilai Kanai, a supposedly legendary place home to a technologically advanced people. Thousands of years earlier, the people of the Atlantis-like civilization had developed quite a problem with pollution, which had poisoned the oceans. In order to counteract the pollution, the ancients created a garbage-eating monster named Dagahra. Unfortunately, as a by-product of the creature's consumption of pollution, Dagahra produced Barums, large sea star-like creatures that began to kill all life in the ocean. Eventually, Dagahra turned against its creatures and both the monster and the civilization fell beneath the waves. But now, with the reemergence of pollution into the sea, Dagahra had awoken to ravage the environment yet again. It was now producing Barums at an uncontrollable rate, and soon all life in the oceans would be rendered extinct. The only hope to save the world from the Barums, according to Moll and Lora, was to use the legendary treasure of Nilai Kanai against them. The Ghogo had ventured ashore to find someone to help find the treasure. Shiori and her two friends agree to help. The three kids, along with the Heroes of the Old, had to row out to sea in a small boat, and discover an ancient temple under the surface of the water. The Ghogo descends to the temple and enters the ancient structure. A few moments later, a bright light erupts from the temple and surrounds the boat, bringing them down into the pyramid below. A few seconds later, the temple begins to rise from the sea, and soon the gigantic structure stands above the surface once again. However, Dagahra, detecting the presence of the revived structure, soon arrives and attempts to attack it. The pyramid, however, fights back and four dragon-like towers positioned on each corner fire a rainbow beam that eventually repels Dagahra. Unfortunately, the giant creature then begins to head for the mainland, andGodzilla had unleashed it's atomic breath as it destroy its Barem producing organs, killing it and his Barem. Dagahra was then dropped on the temple which reduced to water along with the sea monster's body. Belvera seeks the secret power of their ancestors, tiny triangular power units that transform the sisters' small daggers into powerful swords. She fails to retrieve the proper triangle for her sword, each power unit will only work for a specific sword, but Moll and Lora end up with a unit that transforms one of their swords. Shortly after the Elias sisters face-off, a meteor shower brings a strange object to Earth, a huge meteor that disrupts gravity near it. As it crashes to Earth at night, a family watches. The next day, the oldest of the children, a teenage boy, plays hookey from school, and goes to investigate the object. Meanwhile, school children on playgrounds and around the nearby city begin to mysteriously vanish as a huge shadow passes overhead. Moll and Lora examine the remains of the crashed meteor, realizing that something has escaped, and sensing a great evil has been released. King Ghidorah, a space monster who visited Earth in its past, returns with the captured children to a secluded spot near where the meteor crashed, trapping them in a huge, pulsating organic dome. Belvera, intrigued by King Ghidorah's arrival, and hoping to use him for her own ends, gets too close to the dome, and is drawn inside. Later, Moll and Lora encounter King Ghidorah, and Lora is infected with the monster's evil as she stares into one of its eyes. Lora attacks Moll, under the evil influence, and Fairy falls from the sky with Moll and Lora, saving Moll before she is also trapped in the dome. Lora joins Belvera inside the dome, where the captured children are screaming and huddling together, terrified. A battle between Belvera and Lora takes place, with Belvera begging for Lora to see reason and to work with her, but Lora is still being influenced by the spell of King Ghidorah. Meanwhile Moll, riding Fairy, encounters the teenage boy, and tells him about King Ghidorah. She explains that King Ghidorah needs the childrens' life force to feed upon and Paul Gekko told them that Modern King Ghidorah was actually part of Dr. Eggman's army. Murakumo Gekko meets Toshiya Gekko who revealed that he had been able to make contact with King Ghidorah and was jealous of Paul's favorite monster, Godzilla. King Ghidorah roars in outrage as it sees Godzilla heading towards the dome. Toshiya commands King Ghidorah to attack Godzilla. Ghidorah in its current form and its too powerful-- almost strangles Godzilla to death, but in the mean time Paul Gekko dog piles Toshiya in his egg mobile and secret, fighting over the game controller that controls King Ghidorah but was broken when Himura Kenshin sliced it in half as Paul tries to hide it with Makimachi Misao's stolen cape and Emmy, Terasawa and the android sabotage the base. Ghidorah's motion is affected and then it is defeated by Godzilla. Godzilla decapitates its middle head, and has it sink into bottom of the sea, freeing Lora from King Ghidorah's influence. The touching reunion between the sisters is short-lived, as Belvera calls for her winged henchman, Garu-Garu, and flies off, promising more conflicts between the sisters, who disagree over how the Elias should interact with (or have power over) Humankind. The children are reunited with their parents. Shota, Shuehei, Tamako and their parents watch as Godzilla then sets out to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Godzilla enters Tokyo and stands before the headquarters of Shindo Heavy Industry, where Shindo himself stays to wait for Godzilla. Shindo and Godzilla look into each others' eyes for a moment and Godzilla destroys the Shindo headquarters completely. Then Emmy comes back from future with a resurrected Grand King Ghidorah. Grand King Ghidorah was cryogenically preserved in the sea, when Emmy and the central Futurian government make it a cyborg under Emmy's command: Mecha-King Ghidorah. Emmy uses it to battle Godzilla. In the ensuing fight, Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah level the center of Tokyo. Emmy uses Mecha-King Ghidorah's grappling cables to lift Godzilla into the sky. Godzilla continues to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah and sinks them both into the sea. Then Emmy says goodbye to Terasawa, whom she identifies as one of her ancestors, and goes back to future. However, on the bottom of the sea, Godzilla awakens and roars. |-|Godzila: The Imperial Invader= While on a tour, the Heroes of the Old along with Taiki Goto, Wakaba Goto, Shota Sonoda, Shuehei and Tamako collides with another boat with a small group of pirates landing on the boat and are being chased by sharks after landing in the sea, there the captain is killed by a Giant Octopus. Although they manage to escape from it, they must go to an airport in order to get off the island. When they arrive and board a biplane, the pilot demands "to show them what they have" mistaking them for the pirates. But the plane gets attacked by Queen Bitch. After Godzilla had killed Queen Bitch, they are kidnapped by the leader of pirates, and are forced to retrieve some treasure from beneath the sea, which the leader was told of by the pilot. After retrieving the treasure, the crew is shocked to see that the tube sought after was empty. The leader flies into a rage and kicks a "Green Leaves" barrel filled with ominous chemicals, which he somehow stole and stowed on board. The chemicals spread to a field of coral creating a giant monster called Barugon. As Barugon shoots rainbows at Godzilla, it had managed to absorbed the rainbow energy and created a multicolored charged particle beam that destroyed Barugon and rain gold, which happens to be the actual treasure. As the Galactic Eggman Empire grows desperate of stopping the Heroes of the Old and Godzilla, Queen Miwa commissions the Earth Defense Force to commission a robot constructed the original Godzilla's bones, with help from the country's top scientists. Four years later, the cyborg, called Kiryu, is finished and inducted into the Japan Self-Defense Forces along with its human pilots, the Kiryu Squadron. At the same time, a large meteorite crashes to Earth and lands in the Ogasawara Trench, causing massive environmental destruction around the world. In addition, Godzilla, who had been hibernating at the bottom of the Trench, awakens once again. Even though the JSDF seemed to finally defeat Neo-Gyaos with the aid of the Heroes of the Old and Godzilla Emperor. In the midst of the battle with the G;Bionic Gyaos, the original Godzilla's soul inside Kiryu is awoken by Godzilla's roar, and brings with it the memories of his death years ago. This action makes Kiryu extremely angry and he proceeds to destroy the city around him. Horrified, the Kiryu Squadron can only watch in terror and alarm as the rampaging cyborg destroys both G;Bionic Gyaos more city property than Godzilla did. Kiryu is brought back to headquarters for further work. Meanwhile, Kiryu's main pilot, Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, tries to settle matters involving second lieutenant Susumu Hayama, scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara and his distressed daughter, Sara, who thinks that using Kiryu to fight is wrong and that it should be friends with Godzilla. Kiryu was put out of commission. Meanwhile, in America, Takuya Fujita explores an ancient temple searching for a valuable artifact. Takuya finds the artifact, but triggers the temple to begin collapsing. Takuya barely escapes with his life, but is immediately apprehended by Eggman Imperial authorities. Takuya is visited in prison by Japanese government secretary Ruzo Dobashi, Marutomo Company employee Kenji Andoh, and his ex-wife Masako Tezuka. They inform him that the Marutomo Company is developing an island in Minccina, with the backing of the Japanese government. Recent satellite scans of the island have revealed a bizarre huge object, which Andoh and Masako are being sent to investigate. If Takuya assists them in the expedition, he will be set free from prison. Takuya refuses at first, believing the Japanese consulate will set him free anyway, but quickly changes his mind after learning he may be held in prison for up to 15 years. In the Pokemon Continent, Dobashi informs Environmental Planning Bureau Chief Joji Minamino of the expedition, but Minamino is more concerned about the natural disasters the meteor has been triggering. Minamino and Dobashi meet with Miki Saegusa, who informs them that Godzilla has been roused from his hibernation in the Ogasawara Trench by the meteor, and is at large once again. After departing from Bangkok via a boat, Takuya, Masako, Heroes of the Old, Taiki Goto, Wakaba Goto, Shota Sonoda, Shuehei and Tamako arrive at the Indonesian island, known as Infant Island. The three come ashore on the island, which is covered in dense jungles and seemingly uninhabited. As they explore, they come upon a section of the island that has been cleared by the Marutomo Company, leading them to remark that man is destroying what nature has taken thousands of years to build. After further exploring, the three come upon a rickety bridge spanning a river. Takuya insists they can all safely make it across, but as they cross the bridge snaps and leaves the three dangling over the river. At Takuya's insistence, they all jump into the river below one-by-one. Takuya then consults the map of the island, and realizes they will reach their destination faster by traveling upriver. After canoeing up the river for several hours, the three set up camp for the night. As they sit by the fire, Masako gives Takuya a letter written to him by their daughter, Midori. Midori is unaware that Takuya is a thief, as Masako doesn't want her to know. The next morning, Takuya finds a large cave near the camp, and wakes both Masako and Andoh so they can investigate. Inside the cave, they see several ancient paintings, one of which depicts two huge moths locked in battle. As the sun passes overhead, it shines through a hole in the wall and casts light on a path outside the cave. The three follow it, and come upon the colossal object, which they determine is an egg. As they ponder what could have laid such an egg, they hear two voices say the egg belongs to Mothra. Two miniature twin women emerge from behind a flower and introduce themselves as the Cosmos. They explain that 12,000 years ago, Mothra was the guardian of Earth, which was inhabited by an advanced human civilization. When scientists developed a climate-controlling device, this greatly offended the Earth, which created the monster Bagan. black Mothra: Battra. Battra not only destroyed the device, but declared war on all of humanity, believing it to be a threat to the Earth. Mothra battled Battra and defeated him, sealing him in the North Sea, then retreated to Infant Island to live with the Cosmos. The Cosmos express their fear that the recent meteor impact may have awakened Battra, who will no doubt resume his campaign against the human race. Andoh contacts his employer, Takeshi Tomokane, and tells him about the egg. Currently experiencing difficulties with his company's developments at Mount Fuji, Tomokane believes the egg will make a fantastic tourist attraction for his company to exploit, so he sends ships to escort the egg back to Japan. The Cosmos allow the egg to be taken to Japan, believing it could be safer in a controlled environment there than exposed on the island. While the egg is being transported, the larval form of Battra appears off the coast of Japan, rapidly approaching the mainland. The JSDF assaults the beast, but their weapons have no effect, and Battra comes ashore. Battra begins burrowing underground, then comes ashore at Nagoya Castle. Battra begins terrorizing the city of Nagoya, blasting apart buildings with beams fired from his eyes and horn. Once Battra reaches Nagoya Tower, he is confronted by numerous tanks and MBT-92 Maser Cannons. They too fail to wound Battra, who topples the tower and returns to the ocean, heading toward the Mushroom Kingdom. As the Matrutomo convoy passes the coast of Izumo, the captain detects a large object approaching their ship. The water begins to boil, and a blue beam shoots into the sky. Godzilla surfaces and begins to approach Mothra's egg. Hoping to save the ship, Takuya attempts to detach the raft carrying the egg from the ship, but Andoh attacks him, saying he has to ensure the egg reaches Japan. Takyuya is able to knock Andoh down, then pulls the switch to detach the raft. The egg begins to crack, and Mothra hatches from it. Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Mothra, who jumps into the water and hides behind the raft. Mothra swims behind Godzilla and bites down on his tail, but Godzilla flings her away. As Mothra and Godzilla battle, Battra approaches the area. Battra knocks Mothra out of his way, then attacks Godzilla. The two monsters sink to the ocean floor as they fight, while Mothra swims back to Infant Island. As Godzilla and Battra struggle on the ocean floor, the fault between the Izumo and Eurasian plates splits open, expelling magma into the water. Godzilla and Battra are pulled into the fissure, and immediately vanish from all radar. With Godzilla and Battra presumed dead, Masako and Takuya stay at a hotel in Manila, with the Cosmos staying with them. At the hotel bar, Takuya and Masako reminisce about their honeymoon in Cairo, and remember the feelings they once had for each other. The next morning, they find that the Cosmos have disappeared from their room, having been kidnapped by Andoh and brought to Tomokane in Tokyo. Tomokane congratulates Andoh for his efforts, and declares that the Marutomo Company will use the Cosmos as their next major attraction. The Cosmos sing to Mothra to summon her to their rescue, and she promptly leaves Infant Island and begins swimming to the Mushroom Kingdom. As Mothra nears Japanese waters, Dobashi and Minamino give the order for the JSDF to try and stop her. The JSDF's weapons fail to halt Mothra's advance, and she nears Tokyo Bay. Masako and Miki Saegusa, accompanied by Midori, try to find the Cosmos in order to prevent Mothra from destroying Tokyo. Using her telepathy, Miki traces the Cosmos to a hotel in central Tokyo, where Takuya has brought them after stealing them from the Marutomo Company, intending to sell them. Masako confronts Takuya, saying she is ashamed of him. Midori implores her father to let the Cosmos go, saying she doesn't want to be a thief's daughter. Takuya lets the Cosmos go, and they stand in a window and communicate with Mothra, telling her they are safe and that she doesn't need to keep tearing apart the city. Mothra acknowledges them and begins crawling away, but the JSDF opens fire on her. This time, Mothra is injured, and begins weakly crawling to the National Diet Building. Mothra begins spraying silk around herself, building a huge cocoon on the Diet Building. As a crowd of spectators looks on, Miki remarks that she can sense Godzilla. At that moment, Mount Fuji begins erupting violently, and Godzilla emerges from its crater, having swum through miles of molten magma. Godzilla walks down the slopes of the mountain, heading directly for Izumogakure. The JSDF deploys a squadron of MBT-92s and new ASTOL-MB93 Maser attack aircraft to engage Godzilla, but he easily destroys them with his atomic breath. Meanwhile, Battra appears in the ocean, and transforms into his imago stage. With both Godzilla and Battra approaching the Tokyo area, Mothra emerges from her cocoon in her imago stage, then flies off to destroy Battra once and for all. Mothra flies over the Cosmo World theme park in Yokohama, and is attacked by Battra near the Yokohama Bay Bridge. Battra blasts Mothra's wings with his prism beams, and she crashes to the ground in the Minato Mirai 21 district. Before Battra can finish Mothra, Godzilla enters the area, intent on finishing his battle with Battra. Godzilla clashes with Battra, who topples the Yokohama Landmark Tower onto Godzilla. As Battra flies overhead, Godzilla breaks free and blasts him with his atomic breath, knocking him to the ground. Sensing another monster, Godzilla was seeing spores rain down from the sky. Suddenly, Biollante's gigantic evolved form emerges from the ground, obliterating the JSDF's remaining forces. Biollante attacks Godzilla and this time has the advantage. She stabs Godzilla with her spear-tipped tendrils and spits corrosive sap onto him. When Biollante attempts to bite down on Godzilla's head, he fires his atomic breath directly into her mouth, causing it to explode out the back of her head. Godzilla then begins to be affected by the ANEB, due to Biollante's corrosive sap raising his temperature. Godzilla tries to walk away but collapses headfirst into the ocean. With Godzilla temporarily knocked out, Biollante dissolves into spores and escapes into space again. As the monster's essence floats upwards, Dr. Shiragami sees the image of his daughter among the spores. Miki says that Biollante had told them "Thank you" as she floated into the atmosphere. |-|Godzilla: The Legend of Zelda= Characters *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ****Yasutora Sado *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Velvet Crowe *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Seres *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Laphicet *Saya Uzuki *Renato Clan **Renato Clan Leader **Lily Renato **Magarita Renato **Anakin Renato **Prince Maxus **Ace Renato **Dan Renato **Cassandra Uzumaki **Elena Uzumaki **Yulia **Makoto **Laser Dhaos ***Lucas Hunter ***Paul Renato ***Zach Renato *Shimiza Clan **Hien Shimiza **Raikō Shimiza **Raimei Shimiza **Ricardo Shimiza **Jam **Irei Shimizu **Koohii **Mikoto Nishina *Mizu Clan **Kiri no Mikoto **Yurin **Izumo Mizu **Bellri **Maya Ōtsutsuki **Mia Ōtsutsuki **Hinako Shijou *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Juppongatana **Shishio Makoto **Seta Sōjirō **Kariwa Henya **Honjō Kamatari **Komagata Yumi **Yūkyūzan Anji **Sawagejō Chō **Sadojima Hōji **Fuji **Saizuchi *Six Comrades **Sargent Banjin **Otowa **Gein **Yatsume **Kujiranami *Mushroom Kingdom Oniwabanshū **Kashiwazaki Nenji *Tokyo Oniwabanshū **Shinomori Aoshi **Han'nya **Shikijō **Beshimi **Hyottoko **Kenji Andoh *Kyoto Oniwabanshū **Makimachi Misao **Kurojo **Shirojo **Masukame **Omine **Takuya Fujita **Masako Tezuka *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Elsie **Mendel **Randy **Monique Dupre *Ancient Past **Shobijin ***Showa Shobijin ***Cosmos ***Millennium Shobijin **Elias ***Belvera ***Lora ***Moll *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani *Bilusaludo **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu *Exif **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Earth Defense Force **Yasuaki Shindo **Akane Yashiro **Tokumitsu Yuhara **Sara Yuhara Weapons *Mechagodzilla **Mechagodzilla City *Kiryu *Mecha Paul Gekko *Phoenix Gundam *Tornado Gundam *Phoenix Zero *Banshee Gundam **Perfect Banshee Gundam *Ball *Gundam **Gundam G-Dash **PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Guncannon **Guncannon Mass Production Type *Guntank **Guntank II *Matabiri *Aegis Gundam *Akatsuki Gundam *Duel Gundam *Blitz Gundam *Gaia Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Abyss Gundam *Forbidden Gundam *Raider Gundam *Calamity Gundam *Godzilla Zaku *Gotengo *Chicken Walker *Roadmaster *Landmaster *Blue-Marine *Gleipnir *Gyrowing *XFA-33 Fenrir *F-1 *Arwing *Halberd II *White Fox Kaiju *Godzilla Emperor **Godzilla Heisei ***Final Godzilla **Minilla *Trizilla *Trizilla Junior *Japanese Godzilla *Desghidorah **Queen Ghidorah *Mothra *Rodan *Megaguirus *Meganulon *Giant Condor *Ebirah *Servum *King Cobra *Giant Lizard *Dagahra *Biollante *Anguirus *Bagan *Hedorah *Battra *Manda *Kumonga *Gorosaurus *Trilopod *Giant Octopus *Queen Bitch *Giant Termites **Giant Termite Queen *Giant Squid *Giant Mutant Bees **Giant Mutant Queen Bee *Mutant Rats *Maguma *Maga-Orochi **Magata no Orochi *Shockirus *Gyaos **Neo-Gyaos **Serpentine Gyaos **G;Bionic Gyaos *King Ghidorah **Heisei King Ghidorah ***Modern Type King Ghidorah ****Mecha King Ghidorah *****Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah *Monster X **Keizer Ghidorah *MUTO *AstroGodzilla *Barugon *Megalon *King Caesar Category:Movies Category:Anime Series Category:Fanon